In the present day, High Availability (HA) solutions provide the ability to recover from storage failures at a production site, while Disaster Recovery (DR) solutions provide the ability to recover from regional disasters. Combining the two solutions, High Availability and Disaster Recovery, allow for a more comprehensive coverage of production data at the production site. However, there are instances where the combination of High Availability and Disaster Recovery may not provide desired coverage during certain failure modes. In one example of a failure mode, issues related to storage at the Disaster Recovery site may result in a loss of Disaster Recovery protection. In another example, after performing Disaster Recovery, data may not be protected by a High Availability solution.